The Hunt
by MistyC
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir take on a mission to hunt a fearsome creature. For ME prompt 58.


Summary: Elladan and Elrohir take on a mission to hunt a fearsome creature. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or make any money from any of this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How many have disappeared?" Glorfindel asked Aragorn.

"The exact number is uncertain," Aragorn answered, shaking his head and pacing back and forth as he spoke. "The Dúnedain have been hearing reports for months now, but I have had no men to spare to investigate the matter. Those reports have been rather confused, and we do not know truly what has happened."

"And you say people have seen a strange creature?" Elrohir asked seriously.

Nodding, Aragorn looked toward his brothers, who were the only others in the room. Elrond was in council and could not be disturbed. "Some say the creature had three heads, antlers and glowing red eyes."

Elladan looked at him quite skeptically. Aragorn raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I realize it sounds quite odd. I had never heard such a thing, either, but I have heard too many reports now to dismiss them. It may be some new deviltry concocted by Sauron to harass our people. Perhaps this creature originates in Mirkwood and it crossed the mountains. I do not know from whence it comes, Elladan, but it must be investigated."

Glorfindel stared hard at Aragorn. "And you say you cannot spare the men to investigate the matter? Will you not do this yourself?"

"There are other matters which have just come to my attention," Aragorn said in frustration. "The Dúnedain are spread too thin as it is. We simply do not have enough people to cover all the lands in which we are needed."

"We will go in your place," Elladan offered. "I do not know what we shall find, but if it will aid you, all you need do is ask."

A look of relief crossed Aragorn's face. "I thank you. It will help me greatly."

Once the decision was made, they spent another hour discussing the particulars of the mission and mapping out the week-long round trip.

At dawn the next morning, Glorfindel and Aragorn met the twins in the courtyard to see them off. The day was overcast and cool, promising rain in the near future. Knowing that they could not postpone such a vital mission due to rain, Elladan and Elrohir checked their weapons once more and nodded seriously to Aragorn and Glorfindel before turning their horses to leave the valley.

Aragorn watched his brothers until they had moved completely out of sight. Turning to Glorfindel, he grinned. "What do you think they will do when they discover that there is no such thing as a three-headed, horned creature devouring innocent people?"

Glorfindel shrugged easily, and gave Aragorn a lazy smile. "They will come back here, having had a long miserable trip to plan their revenge."

The grin on Aragorn's face slipped somewhat, then he shrugged. "Perhaps, but making them believe in such a creature will be worth it. I only wish I could see their expressions when they reach their destination." Glorfindel laughed in agreement, and they went back into the house out of the cold and the drizzle.

-------------------------

After three days of traveling in miserable conditions, through the woods, always on the alert for enemy attack, Elladan and Elrohir finally reached the center of the area where the creature's activities had been reported. They spent the next three hours carefully examining the woods, and every stick and stone for sign of the creature.

A loud groan caught Elladan's attention and he looked over toward his brother, afraid that he had been injured somehow. Seeing Elrohir standing facing a tree, he frowned. His brother was not acting as if he were in pain.

"Elrohir?" he asked. "What is it?"

"I think I have found our creature," Elrohir said. His voice sounded strange to Elladan, somewhat strangled, as if he could not get the words out of his throat.

"Where?" Elladan asked, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword and moving swiftly to his brother's side.

Extending a hand, Elrohir pointed into the tree. There, tied to the trunk of the tree was a small cloth creature with three heads, sticks for antlers, and red buttons for eyes.

Elladan's eyes widened in shock, and he turned to stare at Elrohir. The younger twin was shaking, and Elladan at first did not know whether it was due to laughter or anger. His question was answered when a chuckle escaped Elrohir and he shook his head in amusement.

"We taught Estel too well, my brother."

A glare crossed Elladan's face. "I am glad you find this amusing. I, however, do not appreciate being sent out here for nothing."

With a smile still on his face, Elrohir stepped forward and cut the small cloth creature from the tree. His grin turned mischievous as he stared at his twin. "We have a few days ride back home before us. Perhaps we can decide upon the best way to return this little token to our so-loving younger brother?"

"And Glorfindel," Elladan said, a matching grin slowly crossing his face. "We cannot forget Glorfindel."

If Aragorn and Glorfindel had been there to witness the unholy glee in the faces of the twins, they would have shuddered at the thought of what they had just unleashed.

A/N: This story was written for the Middle-earth Express Prompt #58. I didn't want to mention the prompt at the beginning, or it would spoil the punch line.  Sorry, I don't plan to make this a continuing series. I'm not really all that great at thinking up pranks, so this is likely the end of this little story.


End file.
